hopeless_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
-SPOILERS- 115 Days Consequences
Here are all consequences of the alternate story in 115 days. This is a mostly, if not all finished. Characters: Elspacy (Breaking in) Halona Alferno Beverlynn Zimrun Breaker Tarna A Route (Kill Elspacy) #Elspacy Dies #Beverlynn will be incredibly suicidal and hostile to Kye. She will try and escape the camp. #No one from the 115 days group dies. There is no assault on the group. #There will be no breach of the walls #The atmosphere will darken and the ANTI-CME lights will decrease in lumonsity #Alferno will become hostile to Kye for her decision #Halona will survive to see another day #Zimrun and Kye will enter into a sexual relationship #Zimrun will have sex with Kye #Zimrun will support Kye fiercely #Breaker will apologize for Beverlynn #The spikes will be found in the same position as they were before, since there was no breach. #The game will continue 23 days after the event of killing Elspacy #Kyes mood with the rest of the survivors starts to turn dark. #Halona will beg Kye to leave the camp. #Beverlynn's guitar will be damaged #The behavior of the survivors will become a little more barbaric and ruthless AA Route (Kill Elspacy, Kill Beverlynn) #Alferno will die trying to save Beverlynn. #Beverlynn will be shot by Kye #Zimrun and Kye will enter into a serious relationship. #Breaker will yet again apologize for Kye having to kill Beverlynn. #The atmosphere will darken to it's deepest point and the ANTI-CME lights will reduce in lumonsity massively #Zimrun offers to kill Beverlynn instead of Kye doing it herself #Kyes mood will change dramatically. #Kye will stay at the camp #This is severely improve relations with Breaker, who will now consider Kye to be her greatest friend #The behavior of the survivors reach a colossal point of barbarism and ruthlessness. *There are only four survivors left in this ending with three total kills. A maximum of 23 days has been confirmed. AB Route (Kill Elspacy, Run away) #Alferno's fate will be unknown #The atmsophere will slightly brighten back to it's normality as well as the ANTI-CME lights, but only at a small degree #Zimrun will gave his life to stall Breaker from attacking Kye #Beverlynn's fate will be unknown #Halona's fate will be unknown #Tarna will shout at Kye, asking her why she is running away #Breaker will attempt to kill Kye #Kye will make it to the gate and survive. #The game will go into a time-skip of an extra four days. #A shield will be found, this is the exact same shield located when the survivors assault the tribal camp in part 36. #The tribal camp will be looking for people around Kye's location to find 'a thief' this is a reference to Florian stealing food from the main tribal camp. #Kye will run away from the area that she is in. Leaving her fate unknown #While not totally confirmed, it's likely the 115 days group was on the same island as where the plane crash and tribal camps were located. Kye however, had four days of travel. It's also said in part 25 that the survivors had looked everywhere but couldn't find the others. B Route (Spare Elspacy) # Elspacy will live the tell another tale # Halona will die from an assault on the camp #There will be a breach near the gates #Tarna will tell Kye to leave the camp under the fear they are no longer safe #Alferno will not be hostile to Kye for her decision #Beverlynn will stop her suicidal tendancies alltogether and be very supportive with Kye #Zimrun and Kye will not enter into a relationship and will be hostile to one another #The atmsophere will brighten further and ANTI-CME lights will increase in lumonsity #Breaker will get hostile with Kye #Breaker will offer Kye to be leader of the group. #The spikes can be seen moved to the breached location. #Halona's blood can be seen next to the big rocks, stained. #Alferno will get a hug from Kye BA Route (Spare Elspacy, Become Leader) #Alferno will die from yet another assault. #There will be a bigger breach #The atmosphere will decrease slightly and the ANTI-CME will reduce in lumonsity #Tarna's fate is unknown, she was either taken by the attackers (and possibly killed) or she managed to escape the camp during the raid. #Breaker and Zimrun will say they're leaving the camp and that they don't want Kye or Beverlynn to follow them. #Nearly all of the supplies have been stolen. #Beverlynn and Kye will be the only survivors at the camp during the end of the episode. It's likely they also abandoned the camp. #Alferno's grave will be added next to Halona's. #It's confirmed that a Miss. Mothela teached Kye and Beverlynn, this could be Mothela. BB Route (Spare Elspacy, Run away with Beverlynn and Alferno) #The rest of the supplies will be taken by Kye and Beverlynn. #Alferno will agree to run away, but not with Beverlynn and Alferno, he says he would go after. #Alferno's status is unknown, he is never with Beverlynn and Kye at the end. #Breaker will ask Kye what her decision is #Breaker will fall for Beverlynn, Kye and Alferno's lie to escape. #Seven days will pass. #Kye and Beverlynn will be at an unknown location at the end. #The atmosphere will increase dramatically and the ANTI-CME lights will maximize in lumonsity. #You will hear mechanical noise from the ANTI-CME machine. This is only found in the BB ending. #Tarna and Kye will hug in addtional dialogue if prompted. #Tarna will not go with Kye and Beverlynn. #Kye and Beverlynn may be in a relationship. Category:115 Days Group